


Delilah Gilbert

by Biishxp



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Elena Gilbert Has a Twin, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff, Friendship, Help, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biishxp/pseuds/Biishxp
Summary: Follows s2 with Delilah Gilbert, Elena Gilbert's not identical twin sister pov.This work contains lots of ships iwont add in the tags because the main relationship is stefan × dalilah.Aslo is not everything about stefan and her. This explores her friendships and family things as well.This is delilah being part of tvd.Im really just going with the flow here, following the eps and adding my own plots and things!!Aslo more characters than the ones tagged. Im just lazy.Please give it a try.I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6





	1. Founders' day

**Author's Note:**

> Hii everybody! This is sort of the introduction im giving you about Delilah!  
> This ep is set on the s1 finale.
> 
> Sorry for any mistake, english is not mu first lenguage. Im aslo trying a new writting style so ...  
> I hope you enjoy <3

"That dress looks so pretty on you!" Caroline was telling me as I tried to show off myself in , my humble opinion, ridiculus dress. Today was Founders' Day and apparently being from one of the Mystic Falls Founders Family and best friend of Miss Mystic Falls meant you didn't get to escape this events, no matter how much you'd liked to do so.  
Maybe having a sleepover at Caroline's wasn't the curse of action. I woke up thanks to her being so excited about founders day, althought it had more to do with the fact Caroline could show off herself as Miss Mystic Falls than any showing respect to our ancestors. And even if i dont like this things i knew from the moment i opened my eyes this morning i wouldn't miss it.  
"Yeah yeah, i don't believe you" i answer her.  
"But you totally should Lils! I'm sure you are going to leave Tyler speechless." She said, walking into the bathroom. I couldnt help but laugh at her comeback. The last few years people at school were always saying how much of a great couple Tyler and i could make and it made both of us laugh everytime. It had started because Elena , my twin sister, decided to date our former best friend Matt. And since they were really cute together, people started saying that since Tyler was Matt's best friend and i was Elena's sister we should date too.  
Thruth be told, neither i or him like the other one that way. We have always been bestfriends, and we liked it that way. We both knew we were never getting together, which made flirtting in front of people just to see their reaction even better.6  
It was like a game they played. Caroline knew that but ofcourse, she would never let go an opportunity to tease me.  
"When are you gonna get out of the bathroom?! We have an extremely important event to go to" I yelled at Caroline who was finishing her hair and make up. "Ok ok i'm done" I looked up and saw her.  
"Hmm, i think im starting to see why they choose you to be miss mystic falls care" I said on a mocking tone and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever. We really need to be going, don't wanna be late"  
\--  
We arrived at where the "party" was being hosted. There was so much people but that didnt surprise me. Small towns live for this sort of events and traditions,it's important for them. That's something mom once told me when i asked if i could skip one when i was little. I let go of a breath and tried to focus on other thing when i felt teary eyes. I hated talking about what happened. Or even thinking about it. I know mh parents are gone, dont really need a reminder all the time. I closed my eyes trying to change the thoughts i was having when i felt someone's hand on my left shoulder. I jumped a little and turn around to hear a familiar voice talk to me "geez, relax. Its me." I patted him on the shoulder and he mutter a protest. "Damnit Jeremy don't scare me like that ! " I hissed, but there was no real anger. He shrugged "i was calling your name, you are the one who was too lose on her head to notice. " wow i was really in my own head, i havent heard anything. Anyway, I rolled my eyes at him in a exagerate way to let him now it was fine. "Technically was your fault" He laughed and i jojned him. Lately i havent spend near as much time with him as i used to, and i missed my little brother.  
We stayed silent for a while, just looking at everyone, some with costumes and other dressed normally. He sighed. "So..." and he stopped there. And i knew what was coming and i really dont want or need to hear it. "Jer" i warned him and he sighed again. "C'mon, you can't just not come home again. Jenna is worried" true and false. Jenna wanted me to go back, but she knew i was safe and alright. "Its not like im living on a park Jeremy. Im with Caroline. Do i need to remind you who her mom is?" I arched my eyebrow at him.  
"You know what i mean."  
"I do"  
"You are not getting back anytime soon, right?"  
"Nope."  
"She's sorry"  
I closed my eyes and bit my lips. Not this now.  
Clearly got the message.  
"I miss you"  
"I miss you too." I asnwered, turning my body to give him a hug. "Im still your big sister Jer, im always going to be with you" i murmured to him. He nodded and smiled before walking away.  
I mentally made a note to hang out with him more.  
...  
I finalky found Caroline. She was taking pictures with Matt in their Civil War costumes.  
"Say cheese!" Bonnie said before waving at me. I got closer to the group and saw Caroline stopping bonnie from taking the picture to say  
" Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!" And honestly she was right. I chuckked at Matt's expression  
"Seriously?"  
" Yes!"  
"Okay, fine."  
Bonnie took the picture.  
" aw guys, you really be looking like a esteriotipycal old couple from Mystic Falls back at that time!" I exclaimed. Matt laughed shaking his head and Caroline rolled her yes, trying to hide her own smile. "You are not funny" she accused.  
"Oh but i am!"  
"I want one with the girls now" Caroline said and hust in that moment Tyler arrived.  
"Here, I can take it." He offered. Any pther day this wouldnt cause anything but i knew things between Matt and Tyler were being odd. Matt had his reasons i know that, but it make things complicated in moments when all of them needed to be out together as a group. I looked at Matt who was already looking at Tyler. "I'll be on the float." He said and left, Tyler looked at Caroline and then at me "I said I was sorry!" He exclaimed, Caroline looked at him and reply before i could  
" You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little bit better than sorry." She aslo left.  
I got close to him, he looked at me, waiting for me to say something just as Caree did. Instead, i streached out my hand to him. He doubt, but ended up joinig his hand with mine. We started walking slowly.  
" You screwed up buddy" i told him.  
"I know. And im really sorry"  
"Oh i know. He'll come around... eventually"  
He hold my hand with more force but i didnt mind.  
...  
I had go home, taking the opportunity pf noone being there to change my clothes. That old inspired dress was awful to wear. Im so glad to finally be able to put on some of my regular clothes on.  
I undresseed and left the dress on my bed. I put on a black jean, a black with withe shadows top and my shoes. I got to the bathroom and undo the weird hairstyle Caroline somegow managed to make on my hair. Now that my hair was free i was ready. Almost. I started looking around my room until i found it. My lilac leather jacket. My favorite thing on the world. My parents had bought it to me when i was 13. I know. The jacket was huge for ,e back then, realy not for a thirteen years old kid. But in the moment i saw it at the store i wanted it. I remember how much i begged my parents to buy it, they were saying no because its way too big and you wont want to wear it when you get older. I was ready to give up when Elena intervine. Somehow, she got my parents to buy it. I was so thankful for having Elena as my sister. I even made her bed for 3 weeks as a 'thank you'.  
I laughed at how childish the memory got. I miss those days thought. When i had my sister being my sister. Maybe it was time to solve things with Elena. Jeremy was right, i needed to get back home sooner or later. And i miss my sister. Yep. Ill make things up with Elena.  
With that thought i put my jacket on -That now did fit me correctly- and with a smile i left my house.  
...  
I entered the Mystic Grill hoping to find my friends there. And i did. I spot Tyler at the pool table. And with some more looks around i saw that Matt and Caroline were sitting at a table. I walked up to them and when i got closer i heard Caroline speaking “there was this time, freshman year, when Bonnie and I were in a fight and we swore that we would never talk again.”  
I sat up abruptly, scaring both of them and i smirked. “i remember that time. Really nasty. Elena and I didn’t know what to do to make these idiots solve things”.  
Matt looked slightly annoted. “Guys, give it a rest.”  
I was about to proteste when the door rang, letting know someone had entered the Grill. I looked up and my whole face darkened. I must have showed it because Matt and Caroline gave me questioning looks before looking at the door as well. Then, they noticed that the Mayor Lockwood aka Tyler’s dad walking in. He went straight towards Tyler so i got up really quickly to stand next to Tyler.  
The mayor only focused on the Mayor “ What are you doing here? I told you to go home.”  
“I decided not to.” Tyler said.  
“If I tell you to do something, you do it!” he grabbed aa hold on Tyler’s arm so i decided to show my presence more since being there didnt seem to mind the Mayor.  
“Sir hey! Im really sorry, this is all my fault” i fake laughed and the mayor let go of table, looking like he just saw me there. As he didnt say anything i kept talking. “you see, i was starving, like really badly and i told Tyler if he could come with me. I dont enjoy being alone.” I said the last part louder and he looked really confused. Which was the plan. My acting seem to have won people’s attention, especially from Matt and Caroline that had come and were now standing next to them.  
Caroline aslo put her sweet teenage smile and asked  
“ Mayor, is everything okay?”  
The Mayor nodded and sighed. And then looked at his son.  
“Please Tyler; I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you.”  
I was confused for this actios. The Mayor was looking kind of desesperate. I was about to ask about it when Matt won me over. “ Why? What's going on?”  
“I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please.”  
Tyler quickly agreed and took the keys of the car his dad was handing him.

“Here, take my car, it's out back. Caroline, Delilah, Matt go with him.”  
We all looked at him but ended up leaving either way.  
We went out and spotted the car. Tyler got on the drivers seat, i took the one next to him and Caroline and Matt were both on the back.  
Tyler started driving. “Should i leave you at yours?” he asked me. I had no idea of the answer. Yes i planned on making peace with Elena but not tonight. I needed to sleep and get mentally prepared for that. “well that depends” i answered. He arched his eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. “on what?” Matt finally asked. I smirked and turned my body a little, to look at them but especially at Caroline. She was already looking at me, practicallh knowing already what was coming. Benefits of having a bestfriend since little. You get to know them for real.  
Or maybe it wasnt about time but connection. Caroline had been my friend since i was little but do had Bonnie.  
But where Bonnie seemed to be more close with Elena, Caroline and i clicked, much to everyone’s surprise.  
“on wheter Care lets me stays at hers or not” Caroline chuclked.  
“you know you are welcome anytime. I think my mom is about to make you your own room” the guys chuclke and so i did. “wouldnt be bad moving thought” i whispered but them all hear it.  
“is because of the reason you dont want to stay at yours?”  
“is for the whole ignoring Elena thing?”  
“is something wrong at home?”  
The questions were asked at the same time.  
I closed my eyes, taking in and out my breath.  
“Yes. Yes. Sort of “  
Tyler put one hand on the steering wheel of the car and extended the other in my direction, opening the palm of his hand. I took it.  
It was something we did when we thought the other may be struggling. It started by accident and bacame a tradition.  
Tyler didnt ask for help. Neither did i. This helped us both.  
I opened my mouth to start talking about the issue. All of them had an idea, but none really knew about it. They know me so they were probably waiting for me to open up on my terms. I was relief to know that neither one of them was going to push me to share.  
I almost let words slip out but could i? Whatever i said now they had to keep it to themself. That meant not telling anyone, including elena.  
I was sure Tyler wouldnt say anything. Im sure of that, so no worries there. And even if Care was best friends with Elena too, she always kept the important things i shared between us. She was loyal. Sl i had no problem talking about it with her being there. But Matt? Ive been his friend since kids too, but he was aslo Elena bestfriend and boyfriend- ex boyfriend. Whatever. I trust matt, i do. But i aslo know he still has a weak spot for my sister.  
I sighed and decided to let go the minium amount of information.  
“Since my parents… thing” I couldnt say that word. Not yet. I dont know if i ever will. I never talk about them so i dont need to think of that word. It worked. “things been complicated in home. Jenna tries her best, i adore her. Jeremy, you all know. But atleast he still acts like my little brother. But Elena? She’s different. I dont et her. Is as if she forgot im suposse to be her twin. She wants to fit this crazy parent model and no matter how much i tell her that she should stop hurting herseld by doing so, she wont listen.”  
I paused but the guys didnt say a word, waiting for me.  
“She doesnt act like my sister anymore. We were partners in everything, the gilbert twins, did everything for the other and having our backs. Now it changed”  
I clean up the tears on my face with my free hand and Tyler tighten his hold in my other hand. “However” i tried to keep my voice steady “we got into a pretty hard fight at starts of the year. Thats why im staying at Care’s and why we practically pretend the other doesnt exist”  
“you can stay at my house” Caroline said. And im so glad she did. I smiled at her and nodded.  
I hate when people say their sorry when something that wasnt their fault happens. Maybe i just started hating it for the amount of sorries i got at the funeral. So im glad none of them said it.  
The rest of the drive we spend in silence or doing small talk until Tyler hissed “ What the hell is that?”  
Caroline looked confused and ask “ What's the matter?” I have no idea what was going on. Tyley yelled “That noise”  
“what?!” i exclaimed, i couldnt hear any noise other than the one Tyler was making.  
“ Wait, what noise?” Matt asked as well.  
just then Tyler lets go of the wheel, grabbing his head and screaming. I screamed too “Tyler! Whats going on!?  
Caroline was yelling too “Tyler! Tyler!” 

he losr control of the car. I saw the moment he did and i Was about to panick.  
“ Dude, hey!Lila the wheel!” Matt shouted at me and that was distraction enough lf my raising fear. I tried ro grab the wheel but couldnt handle it. The car crashed into a wall.  
…  
We got out of the car. Matt and Caroline were talking with the other when the ambulance Matt had called arrived.  
I was kneeling on the floor next to Tyler who was aslo on the ground, unconcious.  
The paramedics were examining Tyler and i was still on the floor close to him but gving the paramedics space to o their work. One of them opened lne of Tyler's eyes, it flashed amber-gold before. Did i just imagine that? What? I was rubbing my eyes and saw they were back to normal.  
I wasn’t really listening to what they were saying, i was just focusing my vision on Tyler. Suddenlu, Tyler wakes up and i jumped.  
“What happened?” he asked. I let a little laugh. Not becajse i thought it was funny, but because i was relieved he was alright and i hadnt lose more people thanks to a damn car.  
“Dude, don't scare me like that!” Matt said and i nodded my agreement. “yeah buddy! Not cool” i said.

I was looking at Tyler when i heard Matt screaming again  
“Caroline! Guys, over here! Caroline, wake up!”  
My whole body freeze. My brain thought the danger was over. Not Caroline. Please not my bestfriend. Those were my thoughts when i slowly turned around to be face with the unconcious body of my bestfriend laying on the floor.  
…

I was sitting on the hallway. I was aware of Matt and Tyler’s presence but i shooted the sound off. I wasnt listening to them. To anybody. I dont even remember getting into the hospital. One second i was froze watching the paramedics help Care and the other i was sitting here. I was sitting there, looking at nothing especifically. Im aware im crying, but at this moment i dont give a crap about that. I might lose my bestfriend tonight. I almost lost one already, thought it was over, happened again. Only difference? Tyler woke up. Which was a relief. But Caroline havent. Not yet. Not ever.  
Who really knew?  
I felt somelne else joining us, and distant voices around but i couldnt form the words.  
…  
The sheriff got to where the kids were.  
“What's happening? Is she alright?” Matt asked her.  
The Sheriff Forbes tried to keep it together in front of her daugther’s friend “ There was some internal bleeding; they're taking her into surgery.”  
“ What else did they say? Is she gonna be okay?”  
“They're gonna do everything they can.” 

The sheriff looked over at Dalilah and then back to th boys.  
“she’s just trying to deal with everything” Tyler asnwered. Hearing Tyler made her realice something.  
“T yler, have you talked to your mom?”  
“I left her a message telling her I was here.”  
“You need to call her.”  
“What is it?”  
” ...It's your dad.”


	2. Today was a very hard day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyy! This ep 2 and part of 3 since leaving just the parts of ep 2 would make things too short since there are things i cant write since Delilah wasnt involve.  
> Things will get better in the next eps once she gets to discover the supernatural.
> 
> I realized i didnt post this complete so here's chapter 2 edited.

I’ve been sitting in this hospital chair for who knows how long. Matt tried talking to me, i remember he saying words, i just couldt understan what those words were or meant. Mu eyes were hurting me , probably because of the tears that had ruined my make up making it get into my eyes and burning a little. But honestly, i don’t care. I dont give a damn wether i look like crap or not. My bestfriend is probably dying and there’s nothing anyone could do. I knew things were bad since the doctors werent let anything go. Caroline didnt get some minor i juries like Matt and I did. And that hurted the most. Why did my bestfriend have to go throught all this when i didnt. We were on the same car. Same accident. Why did Caroline had to get hurt? I cant lose her. She’s… she’s like another sister for me. I cant keep losing family. And what was wrong with cars? Why couldnt they work the way they were suposse to?.  
My sadness was turning into anger and im well aware of that. Maybe thaat meant i was getting ready to reconect with the world again i stand up, cleaning my face. I looked around and saw that Matt was sitting alone outside of Caroline's room. Tyler wasn’t here. When did he leave? Why did he leave? I was about to ask Matt about it but i saw Bonnie walking over us. She looked reaally worried. She loooked at me and Matt .  
“How is Caroline?”

“she’s not good, Bon.” Matt said and i breath in. I know care was not good but hearing it from someone else was different.  
“what happened?”   
“Cars suck” i said. She looked at me confused so matt answer to make things clearer  
“We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got...”  
“A noise?”   
“There wasn’t any noise Bon” i said.  
Matt noddee “Yeah, He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and...I thought that Caroline was fine and then...and then she wasn't so...”   
Bonnie nodded in understament.  
Matt sat down again and Bonnie looked at me.  
“how are you?”

“Caroline is dying in there, how do you think im doing?” ok that was to harsh. BonnieWas suffering too. “sorry. Im just worried.”  
“i get it Lilah, im feeling the same way”  
I clear my throat. “huh you know anything about Elena?”  
“she’s coming. You know, you can call her and ask yourself” Bonnie was dissapointed and probably angry at me for ignoring Elena. She tried to hide it and show no sides but i knew she thought i was wrong and should apology to my sister. Not the other way around.  
“She could have call me too.” She was about to said something back so i stop her. I dont need to get into another fight. “I am going to talk to her, i need atleast a day or two to prepare myself for it” Bonnie smiled softly and nodded. She looked over my shoulder. “Elena’s coming”  
Shit. My luck is really bad6. I looked behind me and yes. Elena was coming towards us. I look at Bonnie “im going to clean myself up. Ill be back” I walk in the opposite directuon of Elena so i didnt have to look at her while leaving. I was looking around the corridirs fir the bathroom. I need to clean myself for real. Probably all of me looks like a mess and if the looks peiple were giving me as i walk, im totally right assuming i look like crap.  
…..  
Elena saw Delillah leaving in the moment she had walked into. It hurt her. Knowing that her sister didnt want to even see her. She knew Delilah had her reasons. Their fight was awful but pretty stupid too. Elena wanted to protect Delilah, Delilah wanted to protect Elena. Them both ended up hurting the other.  
Elena wanted to solve things, but so many things were happening in Mystic Falls and she couldnt get her sister into it. Jeremy knowing already made things harder. She couldnt have Delilah involve too.  
So if her sister wanted to ignore her, Elena would let it be. It was to protect her. Thats what she kept saying to herself.

Elena and Bonnie started talking, now that there was no one around they could talk

….

I was looking at my reflection in the bathroom and i iNotice that i look like crap. I threw water at myself and started cleaning my face. I took some paper and remove the rest of water in my face but when i did so my arm hurt. I slowly and carefull took my jacket off. I curse when i saw my right arm. Howe come i didnt notice this before? There was a big bruise on my right arm, courtesy of the car accident, more than sure. What if I stop using cars? Maybe you could avoid these kinds of situations. But, at the same time, I would have to walk everywhere and that is not something I appreciate. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes to myself. Delilah, don't be an idiot. I'm not going to stop using cars, final decision.  
I looked back at my arm and couldn't help but make a surprised sound. The bruise was missing. I started to move my arm and it didn't hurt anymore.  
Did I just imagine having a bruise? what the hell. Sure thing this is just the lack of sleep.  
Today was a very hard day. I need to rest. But I'm not leaving Caroline alone.  
Maybe I could sleep in one of the hospital chairs and spend the night.

I lleft the bathrom and went straight to where i had left bonie. When i got there i find myself with Jenna and Elena. Jenna aslo was looking worried. When i got closer i got to hear whar aunt Jenna was saying “ I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?” What happened to John? Why wouldnt he beOk?  
“Where have you been?”  
“at the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier.”  
“Ni, you didn't.”  
“Yes, I did”  
“ No, Jenna, you didn't”  
“Yes, I did.”  
Alright, they were not stoping anytime soon. I cough to caugh their attention. Both of then turn to me. “ Not sorry to interrup whatever you are doing. But. What happened to John?”  
“He’s here . He got attacked” Jenna said. “i thought you knew”  
“what!? How am i suposse to know thar if none of you tell me?”  
Really? I deserve to know if my uncle is at the hospital. Like, he’s not the vest uncle on history but still.. letting me know didnt hurt anybody.  
“You know what? Doesnt matter. Ill see him later” I went and sat on one of the chairs again. Waiting for news suck. Not knowing what or how things were going on suck. Why did everything had to suck? Good question brain. Sadly, i have no answer other than the world can suck.  
. ..  
Next Day

I was going to Care’s hospital room. She was fine. Alive. And that made everything 10 times better. I spent most of yesterday here at the hospital but at some point i had to go home. I took a shower, changed my clothes and drank some coffe. Then i came here as fast as i could and Liz, the sheriff, gave me the good news. I spent so much time worrying about what if she doesnt make it that noe that i knee she was fine, i could finally breath again.  
When i got closer i spotted Matt and Bonnie talking. I

“ You've been here all night?” Bonnie asked Matt  
“ Yeah, with the sheriff and Lila” I nodded .  
.”No one else?”  
“ Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night.”  
“What!?” I exclaimed, a little too loud and both Bonnie and Matt looked me with confusion faces. “what? He’s an idiot and hurt Caroline. I dont like him” i said, with a more controled voice.  
“who does, thought?” Matt said and Bonnie agreed.  
“so, how is Caroline today?”  
“ See for yourself.”  
We all walked into Caroline’s room. She was awake but most important, alive.  
“Jersey Shore's on.”  
Bonnie practically jumped into her and embraced Care.

“Careful, still a little sore.”  
“ Sorry.”  
“Its okay but they say I'm healing really quick.”  
“My turn” Matt said and kiss her.  
When hee finally backs up i cleared my throat. “yeah yeah move one” i said to Matt.  
When he did i got closer to Care and hugged her, careful to not hurt her more. She returned the hug and i whispered to her. “you got no idea of how happy i am to know you’re alive and okay”  
We separate and i looked to the guys, Bonnie had some tears probably of joy. I was trying my hard to not cry as well but it was hard.  
Why are you crying?” Care asked Bonnie  
“im just happy you're okay.”  
Caroline smiled and looked at us  
“Oh, I love you guys!”  
“and we love you” i asnwered with my own smile.

All of us embrace each other.

…  
After having somme time with Caroline i went back to my house and put on my black dress. It was the same i used at my parents’ funeral. It hurt when i saw it but it was aslo the apropiate clothes to ve wearing. I didnt like Tyler’s dad, but he was his dad after all and Tyler was my friend. I wished i could stay with Caroline but Tyler aslo needed his friends there.

I arrived Tyler’s house just in time to see Elena, Jenna and Jeremy arrive.  
Jenna hugged me and so did Jeremy. Elena stood there, insecure of what to do so i just nodded my head as greeting. Jenna and Jer were looking nervous, not knowing what could happen.  
“Looks like the whole town has turned out.” Jenna said. And it was true. Almost or everyone in Mystic Falls was either inside of the mansion or just arraving.”Well he is...he was the mayor.”  
“Why don't they save it for the funeral?” i looked at him with an angrily expresion  
“the guy’s dead Jeremy. Show some respect. If its not for him atleast do it for Tyler” He atleasr looked kind of ashamed when he start looking at the floor without commenting.  
“That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go.” Jenna said,, mostly to Jeremy.  
Elena suddenly talked “you guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay?” she start walking away. I followed her with my eyes and my mouth drop at who she was going to. Damon Salvatore.  
I dont like him. He’s an idiot. And he hurt my bestfriend. But aslo i shouldnt be surprise at this.  
Elena was dating Damon’s brother, Stefan. Yeah i knew that. I might not be the closest with my sister but small town. Stefan was the new guy at school and it was in our year. Elena and him start hanging out really quickly and jump into dating. I didnt talk to him that much, but i knew lots of him thanks to Caroline and sometimes Bonnie. I only ever spoke to him at school, since when he was hanging out with my friends, Elena was there. Which meant i was gone in another place. I sighed and kept walking.

Tyler was at the door, welcoming people. Without a word i was standing next to him with my hand close to his. He quickly took it and we start welcoming people together.  
After a while wee left that and went inside the Mayor’s office. We sat on the couch.  
“thanks for that” he said and start drinking from a hip flask. “i know you dont like these things.”  
“neither do you. Thought we could go trhought it together i mean, what are friends for?”  
He nodded. “want some?” he asked, handing me the hip flask. I shake my head. “you know i don’t drink” He shruggred.  
We were talking when someone opened the door and i saw Jeremy getting into the office. He looked at me and Tyler almost embarrased.  
“Sorry, I was just looking for the...”  
“Bathroom is down the hall.Jeremy” He finish for my little brother.Jeremy kind of nod but stay there anyway. He looked between me and Tyler before finally talking.  
“ look...I'm sorry about your dad.”  
“Today has been a big day of sorrys from people who really don't give a crap.” I relate to that. In my parents funeral i felt awful the entire time people gave their ‘Sorry’ . Jeremy musy be thinking something similar.  
“I remember when my dad died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is.” I smiled at Jer. I know he has a weird relationship with Tyler, and yet he was trying to comfort him.  
“The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick.”  
“yeah yeah he was” i added. Tyler looked at me and rolled his eyes playfully. It always shocked him how little i care about saying those things about his dad, the Mayor in the town i live, someone i should ‘respect’ but with time he learn it was actually good that i could say those things.  
“I found this in his desk.” Tyler said, holding the flask to Jeremy but he hesitates.  
“He won't mind, he's dead.Jeremy”  
Jeremy looked at me. Like asking for permission. I smilled at him.  
“Just don’t get drunk” i said. He nodded and looked back at Tyler. “ Sure. Why not?” He took the flask and start drinking from it  
Then. Someone else walked in. For this being a dead man office, lot of people walked in.  
I mean, i was invited by Tyler so it didnt count, right?  
This man, whoever it was spoke “what's going on in here Tyler?”  
Huh, so tyler knew him? I looke at him confused and he waved it off.  
“Nothing, nothing.” He looked at me and then to Jer.  
“you have somewhere else to be? “ He Then for the flask and Jeremy returns it and leave. He then look at me, as he was expecting me to leave.  
I arched my eyebrow. “Im not the one interrupting the other” i said looking straight at him and the the door. Not moving from my place in the couch. He chuckled. “you his girlfriend?” he asked me, moving his head over at Tyler. I looked at Tyler and he was already looking at me. We laughed and high-five each other. There it was, another mystic falls person thinking we were together. “God, no!” i exclaimed.  
“yeah we are not together.” Tyler said and then grinned. “She’s head over the heels crazy for me thought”  
“yeah you wish.” I lookee at Mason. “At difference of Mystic Falls highschool girls, i do have taste” Mason laughed . Hee start drikning from flask and gives it to Tyler who takes a drink.  
Shocking, really. Everyone was always drinking. But i guess i cant really blame them.  
I saw the hour and it was getting late. I promised Caroline i would go visit her again so i need to hurry up. I stand up and looked at the boys. “sorry guys, i gotta go.” I hugged tyler and waved at Mason.  
“call me if you need me” i said looking at Tyler one last time before leaving and closing the door’s office.  
…

I went to the hospital but visists were over. It took me at least half an hour to convince the nurses to let me stay. Apparently, the one nurse i was practically begging to let me stay, saw me these days and realized how much it meant. She probably felt pitty for me, but for the first time i didnt care.  
When i walked into Caroline's room she was sleeping already and since i promised not to annoy, i tried to be quiet. I sat on a chair next to her bed. I didnt want to fall asleep but i know that i need it. I havent rest properly since the accident. I closed my eyes and fall asleep.  
…

Caroline woke up with a start and saw that Delilah, her bestfriend was sleeping with her had on the end of the bed. She wondered how Lilah had manage to let the personal to allow her to stay. She’s ask her later. Caroline slowly got oout of the bed and out of the room. The only other person she saw was a nurse.

“Excuse me? Where is everyone?”  
“It’s the middle of the night honey.”  
“it is? Oh, uh...have you seen my mom?”  
“She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stepped by. Then your other friend, the one sleeping there came. She doesnt give up”  
: She did? Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine.” Caroline chuckled. “That sounds like the Delilah i know. Hey, can I just get something to eat?”  
“ Breakfast comes around seven.”  
“ I'm hungry”  
“ You should go back to sleep.”  
She goes toward the room but then she stops.

“ What is that smell?” “Back to bed.”  
The nurse leaves but Caroline stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood bag in a patient's room. She goes toward the bag and touches it but the nurse arrives.”What are you doing in here?”  
“i ddont know”  
“You need to go back to bed.”  
She takes Caroline to her room and leaves.  
Caroline sits down on her bed and takes the hidden blood bag from her pocket. She’s about to drink it but then saw Delilah sleeping there and hesitates for a moment. After a few seconds she drinks it but she doesn't like it and, disgusted, throws the bag on the floor. She looks down at the bag on the floor, carefully climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and her fangs appear.

…  
When i woke up insaw the Caroline was already awake, standing next to the window. The curtains are drawn except for a small ray of light trickling from the window. I sat up firmly just in time to see Caroline putting her hand in the light, but withdraws it just as quickly

“Care, are you ok?” i asked and she jumped. “gosh, dont scare me like that!” she yells. “im sorry” i said just as Matt arrives with a tray of food.

“hi girls. Your mom said you're not eating.Caroline”  
“ It's gross.” She answers. I look at her. “care, its food from the hospital, ofcourseIs gross” i tell her

I saw Matt going towards her, probably to kiss her and Caroline moves closer too but then she stops, looking unsure. “yoy better not start making out in front of me” i said in a exagerate tone, mostly trying to give Care some exist. 

Matt stoped his moves and instead says something else  
“She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning.” Finally, more good news.  
“ Morning? I need to get out tonight” she tries.  
“No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline. “ he said. Sure caroline would want to leave the hospital earlier for a carnaval. I cant really blame her, i dont like staying at hospitals for too long either.  
“ know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie and Elena have it.” I rolled my eyes. “he meant they have it under control and you can relax” i added, giving Matt a look

“im not neurotic.”  
“you are but it's cute so...”  
Ugh,, why did people need to be so affecionate with others all the time. Im not really one for love demostrations, much less in public. I just never get it. Why do people have the need to show love all the time? Maybe i think this way because i never liked anyone in a romantic way. I know almost everyone person at my school, since im there since little. And i never liked anyone. Like i had minor crushes but still. I reconect back to reality to heat matt talking.  
“ It's because you're sitting in the dark.” Hee began to open the curtains but caroline started yelling “No dont!”  
Matt didnt hear it since he opened them anyway. When ge did so, Caroline ran to the opposite wall and started pressing herself against it, as if she was trying to fusionate herself with the wall. I jump out of the chair and looked at my friend worried. She was looking terrified of the light coming from the window. I went to it and closed the curtains.  
She lets go a breath and start relaxing. I heard mmatt leaving so i went to the door and cloosed it.

I look back at the room and find Caroline sitting on the bed.  
I sit next to her. “Whats going on? Dont say is nothing.”  
She sighed. “i dont know whats going on. Thats the thruth”  
“ok. Why are you suddenly scared of light?”  
“it hurts” she saids almost in a whisper that it took me some time to understan what she said.  
“the, the light hurt you?”  
Ive got no idea of whats going on but Caroline looks really scared so im not adding ‘you sound like a crazy person’ on the list of her thoughts.  
She nodded to my question. “Thats why i need to leave tonight Lils! I cant do it tomorrow morning. You need to take me out tonight” she said to me.  
She looked almost desesperate. “we’ll figure out something. Then we learn what the hell is going on” i told her.  
Honestly, if this werent the person i was so afraid of losing a day ago id be calling the nurses and doctors now. But this was Caroline and she looked pretty serious with this. Besides, she wasnt faking her fear or pain.  
Im just wondering whats going on? How can the ligh hurt anybody? And why now? Care never had this issue before.


End file.
